


From the Mixed-Up Files of Takatori Masafumi-sensei

by Daegaer



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-28
Updated: 2007-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru and Nagi investigate a secret lab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From the Mixed-Up Files of Takatori Masafumi-sensei

"What precisely _is_ this?" Nagi said, looking round the disused aviation factory distrustfully. It was shrouded in darkness, not to mention mystery, and he _hated_ that melodramatic bullshit.

"It's one of my brother's secret labs," Mamoru said. "I discovered its existence only this morning, and thought we should be the first ones to investigate his undoubted perversions of nature and science."

"Because that sort of thing's always a good idea," Nagi muttered. "Don't tell me, no one even knows we're out of the office. You're such a walking horror-film victim. Thank God Crawford believed I should have a well-rounded education. I've seen every haunted house film there is."

"It's not haunted," Mamoru said as the door slammed behind them and a skittering noise sounded off in the corner. "Oh, _shit_, we're going to die!" He looked closer at Nagi's face and the panic was replaced with irritation. "Very funny, Nagi-kun."

"Yeah, I thought so," Nagi smirked. "Come on." He shone his torch on the walls. "I suppose it's too much to hope for the electricity still to be on."

"The plans say there's a private generator in the basement," Mamoru said. "Masafumi may have been insane, but he was at least _organised_." He flicked the switch, and the florescent lights flickered into life. Nagi spun round, eyes fixed on the far wall.

"What –" he said.

"Like I'll fall for that again," Mamoru muttered.

"_No_, idiot. I saw something move," Nagi snapped. He strode off, Mamoru jogging behind him. "This door –" Nagi said. "I'm sure I saw something go through."

"Maybe Schreient are still alive," Mamoru said. "Or not," he said, looking at Nagi's expression. "I've never told you how, er, impressed we all were by your capabilities that time."

"I'd had a very bad day," Nagi said. "People kept saying really stupid things to me."

Mamoru shut up. It was good to know he had _some_ sense of self-preservation. Nagi put his hand on the door and concentrated, closing his eyes. An electronic lock, he thought, recently activated. He _hadn't_ imagined seeing something. Good. The thought of suddenly developing an imagination like some sort of _kid_ disgusted him. He checked on Mamoru, and saw him taking electronic equipment out of his rucksack.

"It'll be quicker if I do it," Nagi said, and started forcing the lock to give up its secrets. The door made a soft noise, and he put his hand on the handle. "Ready?" Mamoru was looking at him with an expression that was partially _What a freak_ but mostly _Damn, I'm impressed. And jealous. And more than a little turned-on._ Nagi resolved to ask for a raise. He opened the door and crept through, ready to flatten anyone lurking on the other side.

"Hmm," he said. "Did the plans show _this?_"

Mamoru grasped hold of the railing and looked out over the immense space lit by an artificial sun. Below, on the carefully landscaped terrain, miniature stegosauri gambolled and grazed, while brightly-coloured hesperornis soared carefully from tree to tree. In the distance, a small tyrannosaurus was locked in deadly combat with an equally fun-sized triceratops.

"Your brother," Nagi said, "Appears to have created a bonsai Jurassic forest."

"Cretaceous," Mamoru breathed, his eyes wide with wonder. "The T. Rex was extant in the Cretaceous."

Nagi gave him a withering glare. Before he could follow it up with an equally withering comment his gaze was drawn to a figure running from the bottom of the stairs to the campsite by the edge of the stream below. It waved its arms around, pointing up and back. Shortly thereafter awe-struck rather small people were pointing up at him and Mamoru in excitement. He nodded down at them.

"Look. Homo Erectus."

"So I see," Mamoru said, leaning out over the rail.

"Your brother really was crazy," Nagi sighed. "Especially when that door seems to have a one-way lock and just a simple handle on this side. What are you going to do with all this?"

Mamoru stared down speechlessly at the proto-humans as they bedecked one of their number with flowers, and dragged the unfortunate to the bottom of the stairs, leaving them there along with shiny pebbles and a fresh-caught fish.

"What are they doing?" he asked.

"Worshipping us as gods," Nagi shrugged. He'd seen odder things in Eszett, he decided. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going," Mamoru said, as something like sense returned to his face, "To get this place tax-exempt status as a place of worship, have it declared a sanctuary for rare animals and write off all the years it's been siphoning funds from my brother's estate against my taxes. Then I'll send in my scientists to benefit from my brother's acquisition of unholy and arcane knowledge to bring my own morally-dubious plans closer to fruition."

Nagi smiled. He liked his employers to be forward-looking.


End file.
